


【北念平行】柳梢青21

by dazhentanxiao



Category: One - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazhentanxiao/pseuds/dazhentanxiao
Kudos: 4





	【北念平行】柳梢青21

【北念平行】柳梢青21 （高铁第二辆）

陈念记得，和刘北山的那一次，她被弄得很被动。

这次，她要好好报复一下这位纯情霸道总裁。

今天，她涂了口红，仰头吻过去的时候，她探出舌头轻轻撩他，好看的颜色落在了他唇上。

刘北山的瞳孔放大，晶晶亮。

两个人跌跌撞撞倒在厚重的地毯上。

陈念坐在他紧绷绷的腹肌上，不让他主导，食指轻轻勾开他的睡袍，细腻的胸膛露出来。

她记得，上次他是怎么动手的。索性笑嘻嘻地往下退了退，脱下两个人的衣服，光溜溜地坐在他大腿上，面前是他翘振振的某物。

她点了点那物，那东西就摇了摇，刘北山面色潮红。

“很激动？”

陈念说着捉了他的大手，放在了自己的娇嫩处，轻轻地开始磨蹭，咬着下唇，眼睛湿漉漉地勾他。

脆弱的花瓣，压在刘北山的掌心，一点点张开，女人动情得很快，流了他满手黏稠。

刘北山知道她在报复上一次，面上任她摆弄着。

“小北……小北……”身上的女人抖了抖，红润的嘴唇呻吟着。

虽然……但是……

刘北山心中的火一点点烧起来。

女人花瓣里藏起来的肉珠在他手下立了起来，刘北山坏心眼地戳了戳，女人便尖叫着泄了身，趴在他身上急急喘气，呼吸打在他的那里……更让他火冒。

刘北山却忍着冲动，故意刺激她，“不玩了吗？”

陈念的眼睛里雾蒙蒙的，穴肉控制不住地糯动着，一口口吐出来的花蜜打湿了地毯。

被刘北山一激，胜负欲生出来。

陈念扶着他硬铮铮的那物，往水泽满满处塞，可惜……磨来磨去，两个人均热了一层汗，偏偏进不去……

空气似乎烧起来。

刘北山终是忍不住，翻身压她在身下，握着她的手，把自己撞了进去。满意地嗟叹，“轮到我玩了。”

水汪汪的花瓣紧紧咬着他，陈念浑身哆嗦着，明明他的那物还留了些，没有全攻进去。

“好玩吗？”他问，脸上的汗滴在她胸口。

陈念被撞得摇摇欲坠，欲言又止地嘤嘤乱叫。

“唔唔……啊啊……不、不好玩……”

刘北山俯下身子吻她，轻轻咬她的下巴，按着她贯穿到底。

细小的缝隙被硕圆的柱状物撑成了小洞，更方便了他的进进出出，花蕊不停渗着水，润滑无比，刘北山攻击得更快了些。

“小北……小北……唔唔……我错了……太深了……啊啊啊……坏掉了……”

一贯清明的眼中，似乎滴出猩红，刘北山发了狠，不理会她的求饶，密集猛烈地捞她在怀里，手不停歇地揉她的双乳。

“陈念，我是谁？”

“唔唔……小北、小北……”

刘北山不满意这个答案，粗鲁地撞进最内里的软肉，甚至拉住她一条腿，逼得更近了些。

刹那，沛水四射，女人白花花的双腿乱颤着。

“老、老公……小北……老公……”

高潮中，男人依旧没有放过她，一进一出逼得陈念胡乱开口。

刘北山也在临界点，被她胡言乱语一喊，竟然头皮发麻地释放在她体内。

片刻，紧密靠在一起的两个人没有分开。

陈念被他撑得难受，他……还在她里面，堵着两个人的体液。

“你……出去。我不玩了。”说话的时候，她无意识地夹着他。

刘北山偏偏装听不见，欲望一点点复苏。

陈念看情况不妙，急急忙忙推他出去，“啵”一声，两个人分开。

刘北山的呼吸很重，平日里凉薄的神色，沾染了情欲，也不说话，拖着她在怀里，狠狠吻。

他说：“可我想玩呀。”


End file.
